Candies
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Choi Siwon jika sang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun, mulai melancarkan aksi isengnya? / WONKYU / BL / DLDR / Enjoy! :D


Title: Candies

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun

Sumarry: Apa yang terjadi pada Choi Siwon jika sang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun, mulai melancarkan aksi isengnya?

Warning: This is boys love story. Do not read if you didn't like. Please give me and my otp your respects. Do not blame if you hate it, keep stay away. Typo(s) are everywhere so be careful!

Disclaimer: They belonged to each other. I only own the plot, chara(s) are God's and themselve's. Enjoy ^^

.

.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. "Baby!" balas Siwon dengan nada hampir teriak. Dengan segera Siwon berlari kearah Kyuhyun, kemudian didekapnya erat sang pujaan hati. "Aku rindu padamu, Baby,"

" _Yah_ , aku hanya pergi dua hari ke Jepang, _hyung_. Jangan berlebihan!" Kyuhyun memukul pelan bahu Siwon. "Dua hari bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan hanya, BabyKyu...," Siwon menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun, membuat empunya kegelian.

" _Hyung_ , aku mempunyai sesuatu. Apakah kau ingin tahu?" Sambil melepaskan pelukan rindu, yang walau Choi Siwon enggan untuk melepasnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dimana Ia sebelumnya menaruh tas jinjing hitam kesayangannya.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_ ingin sekali tahu. Apakah itu, Baby?" Siwon mengekori Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Kyuhyun juga begitu di depannya. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya, mencari barang yang sedari tadi ingin Ia tunjukkan kepada Siwon.

" _Taraaa_!" sahut Kyuhyun senang sambil mengangkat barang yang Ia temukan. "Apa itu, Baby?" tanya Siwon, penasaran. " _Candies_!" Kyuhyun memekik senang. " _Aigo_ , _candies_. Pasti rasanya semanis dirimu, Baby," Siwon sedikit menyeringai, melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tersipu malu itu. "Yah, jangan menggodaku!" Kyuhyun berujar, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon. Ia terlalu malu.

" _Jja_ , mari kita makan ini bersama, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun segera menggaet lengan kanan Siwon lalu berjalan dengan riang kearah ruang tv yang berada di apartemen Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendudukkan diri mereka ke atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam itu. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun membuka plastik permen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ada berbagai macam warna, Baby. Warna apa yang harus kita makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Siwon sambil memerhatikan butiran-butiran permen _jelly_ kenyal dengan plastik yang masih melapisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengusulkan saja, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menyuarakan idenya, yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Siwon beberapa kali. "Boleh!"

" _Jja_! Kau harus mencoba yang berwarna pink muda ini, hyung. Sepertinya enak!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebutir permen yang tadi Ia maksud ke arah Siwon. Alih-alih menimang permen apa yang harus Ia usulkan ke Kyuhyun, Ia hampir memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Yah_ , _hyung_! Kau harus mengusulkan permen untukku dulu!" Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Siwon. "Oh, begitu?" Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat kepada butiran-butiran permen yang ada di hadapannya. " _Hmm_ baiklah. Aku akan mengusulkan permen yang ini saja," Siwon meraih sebutir permen berwarna merah terang ke arah Kyuhyun yang kemudian di ambil dengan segera oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!" Siwon dan Kyuhyun memasukkan permennya ke dalam mulut mereka masing-masing. " _Hmm_ , ini manis, Baby. Sama seperti dirimu," Lagi-lagi Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu.

"Permen yang dipilih olehmu juga sangat manis, hyung. Rasa _cherry_ , sama seperti rasa bibirmu... _oops_!" Kyuhyun segera menutup mulutnya yang dengan lancang berbicara seperti tadi. "Ow, begitukah, Baby?~" ujar Siwon dengan sedikit seringaian di bibir jokernya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kalang kabut. " _Stop_ _it_! Kita baru mencoba dua buah, _hyung_. Ayo coba lagi!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa permen ini akan sama manisnya dengan yang tadi. Lihat saja warnanya lebih menarik," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebutir permen berwarna putih bermotif kuning. "Ah, iya. _Hyung_ rasa juga begitu, Baby. _Hm_ , bagaimana dengan ini?" Sambil meraih permen yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun, Siwon memberikan sebutir permen lain berwarna putih bermotif cokelat kearah Kyuhyun.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Yak_! Permen apa ini?!" Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya, kaget bahwa Ia mendapatkan permen berasa aneh. "Bukankah itu enak, hyung? Permen yang kau berikan padaku terasa lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya. Rasa _marshmallow_ ," Kyuhyun berujar, sedikit terkikik dalam hati.

Tanpa babibu, Siwon berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin, meminumnya dengan sekali tandas. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, namun membawa beberapa botol mineral dingin dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Sumpah, BabyKyu. Permen tadi rasanya tidak enak sekali! Huwek, apa-apaan itu? Rasa-rasa telur busuk!" Siwon mengomel, agak kesal. " _Aigo_... Aku tidak tahu kalau permen-permen ini mempunyai rasa yang seperti itu, _hyung_. _Mianhae_...," Kyuhyun menunduk, dalam hati Ia tertawa keras.

" _Aniya_ , _gwaenchana_ , Baby~ Ayo, kita coba lagi!" Siwon menyemangati, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum senang. " _Arasseo_ ~ _Jja_ , kita pilih lagi!"

Siwon mengetuk-ketuk dagunya pelan, warna apa yang akan Ia pilih?

" _Jja_ , baby. Kurasa permen ini akan memiliki rasa yang manis," Siwon menyodorkan sebutir permen berwarna biru agak tua. Kyuhyun menerimanya sambil mengarahkan sebutir permen berwarna kuning dengan motif merah gelap.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Hmm_ , manisnya!" Kyuhyun menikmati permen pilihan Siwon. "Rasa _blueberry_! Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?"

"Pisang. Manis sekali!" Siwon berujar dengan nada senang. Dia tidak lagi terkena _zonk_.

Siwon melirik sebuah permen berwarna hitam yang tidak begitu pekat. "Kurasa ini _zonk_ , Baby," ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk permen tersebut. Kyuhyun mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Siwon. "Aku juga berpikiran begitu, hyung...," Ia—berpura-pura—bergidik membayangkan rasa apa yang ada di dalam permen tersebut.

"Baby, bagaimana dengan ini?" Siwon kali ini mengusulkan sebutir permen berwarna hijau tua. "Kutebak, pasti rasanya rasa apel," ujar Siwon pede. " _Maybe_?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala dengan lucu, kemudian meraih sebutir permen berwarna merah pekat. "Kurasa ini akan mempunyai rasa _strawberry_ , _hyung_ ," Siwon mengangguk tanda setuju.

" _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _Hiyak_!" Siwon kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Segera saja ia menenggak sebotol air mineral tadi dengan sekali tandas—lagi.

" _Waeyo_ , _hyung_? Rasa apalagi yang kau rasakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Seperti rasa cacing tanah, Baby. _Huwek_!" Siwon semakin mual. "Tidak adakah permen yang manis lagi, Baby?"

"Aku tak tahu, _hyung_...," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Siwon mendengar sedikt perubahan dari intonasi yang sempat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" _Gwaenchana_ , _gwaenchana_... Bagaimana kalau kali ini aku yang ambil untukku, dan kau mengambil untuk dirimu?" usul Siwon, yang kemudian dibalas anggukkan setuju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebutir permen berwarna merah muda bermotif warna-warni, sedangkan Siwon memilih sebutir permen berwarna oranye bermotif merah terang. "Sudah siap, Baby?" tanya Siwon. "Siap, _hyung_ ," Kyuhyun sedikit terkikik. Siwon menatapnya heran, " _Waeyo_?" tanya Siwon, lagi. " _Aniya_. Ayo, _hyung_ kita coba! _Hana_... _Dul_... _Set_!"

" _HOEK_!" pekik Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak dari atas sofa. Melihat Siwon yang menenggak habis isi dua botol mineral yang sedari tadi disiapkan, Kyuhyun tertawa keras. "Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

" _Hoeek_!" Siwon merasa sangat mual, karena rasa dari permen tersebut masih menempel dengan manis di dalam rongga mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya terus saja tertawa. Setelah menggapai dirinya kembali, Siwon mendelik ke arah makhluk manis yang masih saja terbahak. " _Yah_ , Baby! Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Siwon, melayangkan aksi protesnya. " _Ani_ - _aniya_ -hahahahahaha!" Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa memberhentikan tertawaannya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang merencanakan ini semua, Baby?" Siwon akhirnya bisa membaca situasi yang ada. "Kau sangat usil, Baby~" Nada Siwon berubah drastis. Ia segera mengunci pergerakan badan Kyuhyun di atas sofa, memajukan wajahnya membuat tertawaan Kyuhyun mereda. Mencapai telinga kanan Kyuhyun, Siwon berkata, "Kau harus menerima hukumannya, Baby~" Hembusan nafas Siwon di depan telinga Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya meleguh pelan. Tak lama, Kyuhyun dapat kembali menguasai dirinya.

" _YAH_! DASAR MESUM!"

.

.

FIN.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you'll enjoy~ Mind to give me some reviews? :D


End file.
